Kyle Kross
Background Kyle Kross (born January 25, 1987) is currently signed to the Universal Wrestling Federation on its Underground brand as a main event babyface. Kyle is the first ever UWF Hybrid World Champion and ever since debuting has been in the main event of every UWF show he has wrestled on. Kross is currently out of action with damaged collarbone and is also nursing various injuries picked up whilst in action that had no time to heal. Biography (1987 - 2009) Kyle was born to parents Michael and Jannett Kross on January 25, 1987. He was born and raised in Wickford, England, where he still lives. Kross was an only child. At age four, in 1991, Kyle's mother was in a car crash and taken to hospital. She remained in critical condition for almost a whole year. Miraculously, after nine months in a coma with varying levels of stability, Jannett recovered and returned home. Kyle's obsession with professional wrestling began at an early stage when he was only four years old. Kross apparently caught a WWF event on television with his father one night and became hooked. His favourite wrestler was Shawn Michaels, who Kyle claimed "set the standard for everything I do in the ring". Kross began trained to become a professional wrestler at the age of thirteen, exceptionally early, under the eye of a small British training school. Kross continued his training for three years before beginning his career on the UK Independent scene. Kyle always wrestled as either Kyle Kross, his real name, or Kyle Michaels, in homage to Shawn Michaels and his father Michaels (a strange piece of trivia is that Kyle's father and mother are called Michael and Jannett, which, if lengthened to Jannetty, makes both names of the members of the tag team The Rockers in which Shawn Michaels debuted in the WWF as a part of). He soon met up with friend for life Cozzy X. The two teamed together on the independent soon for several years before Kyle was signed by the UWF in early January 2009. There is rumour that Kross supposedly signed his contract on his birthday, very late considering when he first appeared. UWF Career (2009-2009) Debut - One Way Road Kyle made his television debut for the Universal Wrestling Federation on the 16th February, 2009, in a Battle Royal match for the UWF Hybrid World championship, the organization's top title, on the inaugural episode of Monday Night Underground. Kross won the match by last eliminating Tommy Vice, the only man he actually threw out. It was revealed shortly afterwards that The Bull, wrestling legend and UWF co-general manager, had taken Kross under his wing to train him. The next week, Vice and Kross met in a no disqualifications match which Vice won. Mr. West attacked them after the match. At the first UWF Pay Per View, One Way Road, Kyle defended his UWF title in a triple threat match with West and Vice. On the show's undercard, Shawn Kennedy won a Brawl for it All match to become the new number one contender. One Way Road - WrestleFest After One Way Road, Mr. West and Kyle Kross were scheduled to face Tommy Vice and Shawn Kennedy in the main event of Underground. Kross formed an alliance with West prior to the match, hoping he could rely on West, and effectively turned Mr. West face (the two would later form a tag team together). The duo defeated Shawn Kennedy and Tommy Vice in the match but were then attacked by chairman Dean James afterwards, forming the Termination X faction between Kennedy, Vice and James. It was around this time that Kross and West formed their tag team together, West Kross Dynasty, and starting filming episodes of 'Douchebags', an internet comedy show, for UWF.com. The next week on Underground, a huge twist was revealed in that Traci Martinez, UWF backstage interviewer, had been cheating on boyfriend The Bull with Bull's mentor Kyle Kross, between his back. Bull and Kross were scheduled to team together and face Dean James and Shawn Kennedy in the show's main event. The Bull refused to tag Kyle in during that match, having previously learned of the affair and slapped Kyle across the face. When finally offering a tag, Kross walked out of the match, leaving the Bull to be pinned and hinting a heel turn. Next week, Shawn Kennedy and Kyle Kross had a contract signing for their WrestleFest title match, where Kennedy and Dean James assaulted Kyle Kross. At WrestleFest that Sunday, Kyle Kross defeated Shawn Kennedy in a match regarded as a match of the year candidate by many. Also at WrestleFest, Dean James announced The Bull was leaving the UWF to pursue a career in Hollywood (this was an on-screen cover story for Bull being released) and Tommy Vice won the Stairway to Heaven match to guarantee him a title shot whenever he wanted it over the next year. WrestleFest - Seven Deadly Sins The Underground after WrestleFest, Kyle Kross defeated rival Tommy Vice in a falls count anywhere match. The next week, Kyle Kross was allowed to pick any partner he wanted from the UWF roster to team with him against Tommy Vice and Shawn Kennedy. He chose Def Crossfade, but the two lost the match after interference from chairman Dean James. Also on this show, Tommy Vice expressed his desire to cash in his Stairway to Heaven briefcase title opportunity against Kyle Kross at Seven Deadly Sins, in a Table Ladders and Chairs match. At Seven Deadly Sins, Kyle defeated Tommy in their TLC match to defend his championship for the third time but was then attacked afterwards by CF Schulze. Seven Deadly Sins - Losing the UWF Title Kyle was left injured following the attack from CF Schulze and was unable to compete against Shawn Kennedy the next night as scheduled. Instead, he chose the returning Jay West to replace him. West ultimately lost to Kennedy following interference from Termination X and CF Schulze. A brawl erupted after the match, in which Kyle Kross was involved, and ended when Crazyman returned to the UWF and turned heel by attacking Kyle with his kendo stick. The next week, Kyle Kross and Jay West beat Tommy Vice and CF Schulze in a tag team match, when West made Vice submit. Kyle was absent from Underground the next week and the week after that he and Jay West went on strike, having a beach barbeque party to celebrate the end of UWF's Australian tour. At Kings of Wrestling, in a match where Crazyman and Jay West were both referees, Kyle Kross finally dropped his UWF Hybrid World Championship to CF Schulze after a fast count from Crazyman. On the next Underground, Kross tried to win back his championship in a rematch with Schulze but lost after being hit by The Headcharge. Kyle injured his collarbone and neck after the match in a gruesome Headcharge whilst a steel chair was around his neck, and had to be stretchered away. The Comeback Kyle returned to UWF under the name Rekks Solley as a masked wrestler with a back story about being a Japanese Legend. Nobody knew it was him apart from Cozzy X and UWF General Manager Mick Harrolds. Solley won a Battle Royal at UWF Saturday Night Revenge and earned a world title shot. He fought Shawn Kennedy at No Remorse in the main event but lost via pinfall. Afterwards, The Age of the Fall (CF Schulze, Jay West, Danny Stone) came to the ring and offered him a spot in their faction. Kross unmasked and along with Cozzy X beat down the Age of the Fall. On Underground, Kross and X beat West and Stone in a tag team match. SIW Career (2009-2009) Road To Victory - SuperSlam Kyle Kross made his debut to Sudden Impact Wrestling at Road To Victory in a seven man ladder match for the SIW Impact Division Championship with DNC, LAM, Johnny Cage, Tommy O'Leary, Killer J and Tyler Lawson. The match was won by Lawson. Kross fought and won against Jay Terror the next week on SIW Collision. He battled Tyler Lawson again, the week after that, in a match where if we won, Kyle would be added to the SIW Impact Division championship match at SuperSlam. However, after backstage assault from Kijki Mitchell before the match, Kyle lost the match. The next week, he beat Killer J by pinfall, and General Manager Caleb Spires decided to add him to the Impact Division title match anyway, and made it a barbed wire massacre triple threat match. At SuperSlam, Kross lost the match when Killer J tapped out to Tyler Lawson. This would be his last match before SIW closed its doors. Resurrection - Sinner At the Sudden Impact Wrestling Resurrection Pay Per View, Kyle defeated Tyler Lawson in a submission match to win the SIW Television Championship, his first ever title in SIW and second ever title, following interference from Killer J, in the show's semi main-event. The next week, Kyle Kross was scheduled to go one on one with Kijki Mitchell in a qualifier to the King of the Chamber match at Sinner. Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (2009-2009) Career After SIW closed its doors, Kyle, along with a handful of other Collision wrestlers, jumped ship to the Xtreme Wrestling Alliance. His first match was against Killer J. Kross picked up the clean pinfall victory. The two conciled and formed a team after the match, though, known as the Killer Kross Konnection. At Xtreme Champions, The Konnection defeated The Legacy team of Hitman Alex and Aaron Stone. Kyle scored the pinfall. Post match, Alex betrayed Aaron and split from him, then attacked Kyle Kross backstage, taking him out of action. Kross then left the XWA and went back to SIW. Personal life Kyle has stated several times throughout his professional career that he loves the business of wrestling with a passion and is still an avid fan, often watching other people on the same show as him perform and always trying to catch big events from rival companies he likes. Kyle is a vegetarian and has been since and early age. He used to be straight-edge, making sure he was in fit condition to start off his career and not mess anything up. It is believed that Kross now drinks alcohol but still steers clear of smoking or recreational drugs. Kyle was, for a few weeks around the time of UWF One Way Road, in a relationship with Traci Martinez, the UWF backstage interviewer, behind the back of The Bull, Traci's boyfriend. Kross was ashamed of himself after The Bull found out and dumped Traci almost immediately. It is believed that he does not currently have a girlfrined and has not since splitting from Martinez. In wrestling Move Set *Let It Rock - Codebreaker/Swanton Bomb Combination (Finishing move) *De-Chumpination - Canadian Destroyer (Finishing move) *KrossOver - Springboard backflip DDT *KrossHairs - Pele Kick *Krossface - Crossface *Complete Shot *Superkick *Sharpshooter *Head scissors *Crossbody *German Suplex Nicknames *'D25' *'The Incredible' *'The Sexpert' (self-inflicted) Entrance Music *'Let It Rock' by Kevin Rudolph feat. Lil' Wayne Tag Team Partners *Jay West (West Kross Dynasty) *Killer J (Killer Kross Konnection) Championships and Accomplishments *First ever UWF World Champion (x1) and first ever UWF titleholder *Longest reigning UWF World Champion *Undefeated in the XWA *SIW Television Champion (x1) References UWF.com Profile